Aaliyah Brooks (Earth-199999)
History Early Life Aaliyah Brooks lived with her parents Deshawn & Fahey Brooks in Salt Lake City, Utah. Sometime during her youth, she joined the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, & she, with the help of her fellow members, was able to spiritually support her parents, neither of whom were members of the Church. Becoming La Shay Only a few months after joining the Church, Aaliyah was returning home from a Church activity. When she arrived, she was horrified to see her house up in flames. Knowing that her parents have obviously perished in the fire, Aaliyah ran away in agony. She ran to an alley, where she mourned over this tragic & horrific moment in her life, not knowing anyone to turn to. It was, at that moment, when Aaliyah was found by Zakariyya al-Hoda, a spiritualist from the Middle East. He explained to Aaliyah that he was one of the surviving descendants of a religious group called the Athaqahts, & that he traveled to America in search for the descendant of Athaqah, the ancient founder of the religious movement. Believed to be the descendant of Athaqah, Aaliyah traveled with Zakariyya to the Middle East in hopes of recovering from her traumatic experience. While she was in the Middle East for four years, Aaliyah learned the history of the Athaqahts & their beliefs, including the idea that the three main gods of worship--Osiris, Horus, & Amun--were the equivalents to the Godhead Aaliyah was taught about in Church. Because of the Athaqahts' belief in religious tolerance, Aaliyah was able to continue in her Mormon faith & she was able to strengthen her faith in God, knowing what happened to her in the past was for a reason. While living with the Athaqats, Aaliyah also studied ancient Middle Eastern combat, both armed & unarmed. This helped to boost her confidence & helped Aaliyah become stronger, both physically & spiritually. She gave herself the alias, La Shay Liukhsirah (La Shay for short), saying that she had nothing left to lose after losing her parents. Returning to America, Aaliyah starting coming back to the Mormon Church, where she reunited with fellow members she had not seen for four years. Nevertheless, she remained true to her Athaqahn name, & she eventually became a vigilante, fighting crime on the streets & protecting innocent lives. Joining the Called On the day the Called was getting started, Aaliyah was sitting at a bus stop outside of Temple Square when she overheard an aggressive panhandler harassing a couple of young Sister Missionaries. Aaliyah eventually confronted the panhandler & demanded that he leave the Sisters alone, both of whom were able to walk away of the situation. The panhandler was about to pursue them, but Aaliyah wouldn't let him, & a fight quickly broke out when Aaliyah slapped the panhandler in the face. With her excellent fighting abilities, Aaliyah was able to knock the panhandler into the ground. Just as she was about to leave, the panhandler shouted a racial slur at her; this insult caused Aaliyah to 'snap', & she pulled out a pocketknife, grabbed the panhandler by the throat, & nearly cut his tongue out--a reminder to watch his mouth. This grisly yet justifiable act was witnessed by JJ Benson, who had been looking for Aaliyah to be a potential member of the Utah Team. Personality Aaliyah appears to have a split personality. While she may be violent, quick-tempered, & almost reckless in battle, Aaliyah is mostly a loving, compassionate mother-figure who's always there for her teammates & for others. Although she acts merciless towards her enemies, deep down she feels pain after having to cause casualty on them, even for a just cause. Powers & Abilities Powers La Shay has no superhuman powers. Abilities La Shay is skilled in many forms of Middle Eastern combat, including Krav Maga. Paraphernalia Weapons La Shay is skilled in the use of ancient Middle Eastern weapons. Notes *The full name of her alias literally means in Arabic, "nothing to lose" (لا شيء ليخسره la shay' ''liukhsirah''). Category:Earth-199999 Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Called (Earth-199999) Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Peak human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:No Dual Identity Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Original Characters